


Shot to the Heart

by -catalyst (xo_thefirst)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, TSUKI_KAGE_WEEK_2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/-catalyst
Summary: This is much more satisfying than playing a stupid game oflaser tag.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	Shot to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> for day 7 of tsukikage week
> 
> prompt: free day!
> 
> this is just self-indulgent laser tag!au if that's even a thing

To be honest, red isn’t Tobio’s color. It’s vibrant, loud, too much in all the wrong ways, and Kei stares as his boyfriend practically bathes in its color. It illuminates his features, turning his concentrated stare ten times more intense, and Kei frowns as he realizes it makes his boyfriend appear, equally, ten times more dangerous when he looks over his shoulder to see if anyone is coming up behind him. There’s no one, because Kei is hiding by himself, and he makes sure no one joins him as he quietly follows after him.

There are loud shouts, whining and curses, but Kei keeps his attention focused on him. He’s swathed in red and he doesn’t like it at all. Tobio loves soft sweaters and cuddle times in bed. He loves milk and water, practicing volleyball over going to clubs, and none of what Tobio likes leads to any indication that red is his color. He should’ve been covered in a different hue, one that doesn’t clash with the beautiful blue of his eyes, and Kei holds his breath when Tobio looks over his shoulder again.

Kei’s hidden behind a ramp, careful not to expose himself in any way, but then he hears someone yell “watch out!” before he ducks his head completely to avoid being taken out.

It’s been a few years since they’ve seen anyone from high school. Kei makes it a point to _not_ see old classmates, but when his best friend is Yamaguchi, he’s had to endure his fair share of reunions since graduation. He’s gone out for drinks at a bar, board games at someone’s house, and movie nights at others’. He’s done it all, with or without Tobio at his side, but this one— _this one_ —Kei is happy Tobio happened to have a free day, too.

Bokuto had called him, demanding that they all meet up for a huge game of laser tag, and though Kei initially declined, Kuroo and Oikawa had weaseled their way into the conversation and convinced him to come, “and bring Tobio-chan, too! So, I can beat him!” It was definitely surprising to show up and see the entirety of their old volleyball teams, even Date Tech and Shiratorizawa, there that Kei had idly wondered if they’d all even fit in the facility.

Flash forward to now, and they do.

They separated into teams of four—red, blue, green, and yellow—and then they were off. It felt like a mission, all of them communicating with each other at their own bases before the timer went off, and Kei listened as he could hear his friends’ grunts and cries echo within the room when they were taken out. He tried to think of who was most dangerous who wasn’t on his own team and before he knew it, he’s running away from _Shimizu_ of all people.

She’s the stealthiest out of all of them—quiet, terrifying, _ruthless_ —and Kei bets Tanaka is secretly helping her out even though they’re on opposing teams. He probably doesn’t even need to, but they _all_ know he’d do anything for her without taking a second thought to think about it. What a _weakling_.

But then he catches sight of red again. He follows after it, like a bug to a lamp, and he holds his breath when he realizes it’s Tobio he’s found again. His boyfriend keeps looking over his shoulder, probably searching for Hinata who keeps screaming he’s there when he’s not, and something in him _aches_ when he sees the stare in Tobio’s eyes harden.

The red brings out the flare in them and he tries to figure out where Tobio is aiming his gun next. He’s not facing him in the slightest and when Kei leans over the edge of the wall to see better, he sees Nishinoya creeping around along the ground with his own gun poised to take out whoever he stumbles upon.

There’s a quiet click and a scream.

Kei is floored. He doesn’t even know what he’s thinking when he walks right up to Tobio, scaring him into placing a hand over his chest in shock, where his life light glows, and spins him until he can shove him back onto the nearest flat wall.

“Kei—” Tobio attempts to say, but he’s cut off. His eyes are wide in shock, but all Kei can think about is getting his lips on his.

Tobio is exceptionally warm. He’s sweating in his outfit, soaking through his shirt, but he’s melting in his arms. He sags against the wall as he moves his lips with his own and Kei hums, pleased, because this is much more satisfying than playing a stupid game of _laser tag_. He even moans in surprise when he feels Tobio gently bite at his bottom lip, tugging it slightly into his mouth to suck.

_Fuck_ , he whispers, tries to say it but can’t, because Tobio chases him before he can get the word out. Instead, he slips a hand underneath the side of Tobio’s shirt. He splays his fingers against the damp skin at his waist and he soaks in the shiver that erupts from his boyfriend’s body. “Kei,” Tobio breathes, pulling back a moment, before he’s pulling Kei in closer again with a hand in his hair. Kei groans, pushing himself further into Tobio’s space, despite the gear they’re all equipped and bulky with.

Tobio’s driving him crazy.

Suddenly, Kei’s vest buzzes. His blue light goes out and he pulls back from Tobio surprised. His boyfriend only looks dazed and confused, slowly blinking his eyes open, and Kei looks around them before he hears a soft _tsk_ behind him. When he looks over his shoulder, he sees Akaashi standing there, swathed in red, smirking at him.

“Stop distracting my teammate, Tsukki-san,” he says. Kei wants to punch his friend in the face. “Come on, give him back.”

“Akaashi-san?” Tobio breathes, sounding doubly confused, and Kei wants to _doubly_ punch his friend in the face. Then, when realization dawns, “Kei!”

There’s an irritated pout on Tobio’s lips. It’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen and Kei can’t help but give him another small, soft kiss on the lips. He pulls away immediately after, a flare of pride filling him when he sees his boyfriend try to follow him with his lips again. “Sorry, Tobio,” he murmurs, watches as pink further infuses Tobio’s already flushed cheeks. He doesn’t say anything else and it’s enough for Tobio to roll his eyes at him.

But then something catches him out of the corner of his eyes and Kei stares down at his boyfriend confused, only to see him stretch out his arm, and shoot down Oikawa of all people. “Tobio-chan! How could you?!”

God _fuck_ , Tobio is attractive with a laser gun.

“Come on, Tobio-kun,” Akaashi calls. His smirk only widens when Tobio instantly goes to him, _completely forgetting about him entirely_. “Let Tsukishima-san clean his wounds.”

“This isn’t a real battle!” Kei can’t help but shout. He feels absolutely betrayed, clicking his useless gun when he sees Bokuto and Hinata run by, because he _knows_ Tobio would always pick up on the chance to hang out with the former setter. He thought he’d outgrown that adoration but, apparently, not.

A minute hasn’t even passed by before Tobio is running back to him. He plants a sloppy kiss on his cheek before giving him a short kiss on the lips, and then he’s running away again. “You suck, Kei!” he shouts over his shoulder.

Kei all but literally screams in his frustration.

Kei is surprised but also not when he’s walking back to base and sees Kuroo sidle up next to him. His own vest is dark without a trace of light and he raises an eyebrow at his old friend. “How did _you_ get out?” he asks, almost regretting it entirely, when Kuroo simply fixes him with a half-hearted glare.

“Kenma sniped me.”

He doesn’t regret laughing his lungs out.

At least, Tobio didn’t snipe him.

**Author's Note:**

> i love tsukikage <3


End file.
